


Bégonia

by LonelyDay



Series: Rencontres impossibles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marauders' Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Les fleurs ont besoin d'amour, Pétunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bégonia

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte écrit du POV de Pétunia Dursley qui décrit une rencontre entre Pétunia et Sirius. Bien entendu, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Vernon venait de prendre la voiture. Il lui avait promis de faire vite. Un problème avec une des commandes de nouvelles perceuses avait-il dit, mais elle le soupçonnait d'avoir volontairement créé ce contre-temps pour pouvoir s'éclipser lors de la cérémonie, lors des fiançailles de sa petite-sœur, Lily, et de cet énergumène de Potter.

Qu'il se dépêche. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule trop longtemps. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être seule avec _eux_.

Seule moldue au milieu des sorciers, Pétunia soupira. Lily et Potter dansaient au milieu des tables installées dans le jardin des parents de celui qui allait devenir son beau-frère. Dans sa robe blanche épurée, la jeune fiancée riait aux éclats tandis que son cavalier la faisait tournoyer. L'orchestre jouait une mélodie entraînante et les invités profitaient de leurs esprits embrumés par les festivités pour se lâcher. Celles que James Potter avait présentées comme ses cousines s'adonnaient, avec les amis de ce dernier, à des danses trop suggestives au goût de Pétunia. Elle détourna le regard et serra le tissu de sa jupe dans sa main pour garder son calme. Ils fêtaient peut-être un évènement, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour en oublier de bien se tenir !

À maugréer dans son coin, elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme qui venait de s'affaler sur une chaise à côté d'elle. Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers l'individu qui venait de déranger sa solitude. Elle l'observa de bas en haut, les lèvres serrées. Le sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui sourit après avoir bu une lampée dans le verre qu'il tenait entre les doigts. C'était un sourire en coin, narquois, qui exprimait plus qu'un simple contentement – la supériorité.

– Pétunia Dursley, c'est ça ? fit-il mine de se souvenir, un doigt pointé vers elle.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses sens olfactifs, attaqués par les relents d'alcool que dégageait le jeune homme, lui intimèrent de reculer sa chaise pour s'éloigner. Les pieds de son siège crissèrent sur le parquet de la terrasse. Pétunia accentua son rejet par une mimique dégoûtée affichée sur son nez froncé.

– Sirius Black, se présenta le sorcier, sans se démonter.

Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle fixa un moment sans répondre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le saluer – devait-elle lui rappeler qu'il l'avait ignorée à son arrivée ?

Sirius finit par retirer sa main et haussa les épaules avant de porter une fois de plus son verre à sa bouche. Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, méfiant, comme si elle était un monstre, une étrangeté – mais ce sont eux, les _monstres_.

– Tu sais, tu me rappelles ma famille, déclara-t-il.

Pétunia jeta de grands yeux écarquillés sur lui. Il osait la tutoyer sans même la connaître. Qui était-il pour prendre ses aises ? Pire encore, comment pouvait-il pour la comparer à eux, la famille de ce Black qui ne pouvait être composée que de _sorciers_ – ces _immondes_ créatures. Elle garda le silence, une grimace pour déformer tous ses traits en un masque vulgaire.

Cela n'arrêta pas Sirius Black, qui fit mine de n'avoir rien vu.

– Je sais que tu ne nous aimes pas, parce que nous ne sommes pas comme toi. Ça se voit, ça se sent aussi. Tu crois que nous sommes des monstres avec nos baguettes et nos balais, que ce genre de choses ne devraient pas exister. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, mes parents sont comme toi. Ils ne vous aime pas, vous, les _moldus_ et même, les gens comme Lily. Tu sais, ceux qui descendent des moldus – les _nés-moldus_. Mes parents sont comme toi. Ils parlent de monstres, d'abominations, ils pensent que vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, que vous n'êtes pas normaux.

Sirius avait posé son verre sur la table, il tenait ses mains, l'une dans l'autre et avait allongé ses jambes sous la chaise de Pétunia qui écarta son pied lorsqu'il l'effleura. Il essayait d'accrocher son regard, mais plutôt que de dévoiler sa honte et sa gêne, elle préférait le fuir et l'ignorer.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Elle serra un peu plus les mâchoires, pinça les lèvres – de nouveau – et tritura nerveusement le tissu de sa jupe – encore. Ses gestes n'échappèrent pas à Sirius qui esquissa un léger sourire.

– Ils pensent que le gens comme toi ne devrait pas vivre, insista Sirius.

Sa voix prenait un ton de reproche de plus en plus inquiétant.

Pétunia cacha sa peur grandissante derrière l'une des seules défenses qu'elle avait apprises à maîtriser : le mépris, son meilleur ami. Elle le regardait de haut, de biais. Elle n'allait pas croire à ses paroles – l'écouter c'était montrer ses doutes.

– Ils pensent la même chose que toi. Ils aimeraient que tous les gens comme toi, les moldus, meurent.

Cette fois-ci, Pétunia se raidit et détourna le regard. Qu'il disparaisse ! Qu'il use un de ses tours diaboliques pour s'évaporer ! Elle ne voulait plus le voir, ni l'entendre. Elle voulait simplement qu'il ne soit plus là, à lui dire tout ça, à lui raconter toutes ses horreurs.

C'était bien une preuve de plus que les sorciers n'étaient pas des gens normaux, rien que des monstres venus hanter les honnêtes gens.

Mais ses paroles furent plus vives que sa réflexion. Elle ne put les retenir, de peur de se brûler la langue avec si elle ne les expulsait pas.

– Je ne veux pas que Lily meurt, cracha Pétunia sans même se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

Elle l'avait peut-être souhaité une fois, lorsqu'elle était enfant, peu de temps après que Lily l'ait abandonné, que ses parents, les yeux brillants d'admiration pour la cadette, aient oublié leur aînée. Elle en était jalouse – de son intelligence, de sa beauté et de ses rires – certes, elle enviait si fort tout ce qu'était sa sœur jusqu'à la détester et l'insulter allègrement sans en faire cas, sans une seule once de remords, elle n'aimait pas qu'elle était devenue – ces sorcelleries, ces bizarreries, ces phénomènes extraordinaires qui l'agaçaient, auxquels elle ne voulait plus croire ; elle avait peut-être souhaité que Lily n'existe pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt.

– Ca m'est égal que tu sois une moldue.

Moldu. Ce mot, encore. C'était l'une des premières choses que Lily lui avait dites lorsqu'elles s'étaient revues pour les vacances de Noël. Pétunia était heureuse de la revoir, elle était désolée aussi de lui avoir dit ces méchancetés, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait vue sur le quai de la gare, entourée de tous les autres – de tous ces petits sorciers – Pétunia s'était rétractée et sa jalousie avait repris le dessus. « Tu es une moldue, Tunie », ces mots sortant de la bouche de Lily résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Sa sœur avait commencé à lui parler des châteaux et de la tour dans laquelle elle vivait, de la Grande Salle dont le plafond possédait un ciel enchanté, des escaliers qui se déplaçaient à leur guise, des fantômes qui erraient dans les couloirs, des tableaux qui discutaient les uns avec les autres, des cours de sortilèges et de métamorphoses, des potions qu'elle devait préparer et Pétunia avait fini par se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Assise en tailleur, les yeux fermées, son ouïe bloquée, elle avait ignoré Lily sans vergogne dans leur chambre commune. Elle ne voulait rien savoir de toutes ces bizarreries qu'on le permettait de faire à sa sœur. Lily avait paru blessée, elle avait peut-être même pleuré dans son lit ce soir là, mais Pétunia n'en avait eu que faire. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de ces choses là – de ces choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas le droit.

Une moldue, Pétunia était une moldue. Elle tourna brusquement la tête vers Sirius Black et lui lança un regard noir. Elle détestait ce mot autant qu'elle détestait les sorciers.

Pourquoi continuait-il de lui parler d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire ? N'y avait-il pas des sorcières avec qui danser, des sorciers avec qui plaisanter ?

Sirius Black. Pétunia se souvenait vaguement de ce nom. Elle l'avait entendu être prononcé par la bouche de ce Potter.

Il ne lui inspirait guère confiance, avec ses cheveux trop longs et ce sourire narquois. Il était probablement pire que James Potter, plus prétentieux, plus moqueur et plus fainéant encore.

– C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont mis à la rue. Parce que ça m'est égal que tu sois une moldue. Je n'existe plus pour eux – je n'ai même jamais existé. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu as envie de faire à Lily ? Faire comme si elle n'existait plus parce que tu ne nous aimes pas ?

La question était sérieuse, mais Pétunia n'y répondrait pas. Se défiler c'était avouer sa lâcheté, mais cela valait mieux que d'avouer qu'on a eu tort.

Elle se contenta d'ignorer une fois de plus Sirius qui soupira.

Le sorcier se releva et resta planté quelques secondes devant elle sans bouger. Elle détourna complètement le regard, levant le menton.

Sirius n'y prêta pas attention.

– Tu viens danser.

Il lui tendit la main et malgré tous les efforts que Pétunia mit en oeuvre pour lui exprimer son dégoût, il tint bon et raffermit sa demande en faisant un pas vers elle.

– Non, répondit-t-elle froidement, sans se dégonfler.

Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'espérait-il réellement qu'elle accepte de danser avec lui ?

– Ce n'était pas une question, ni même une proposition, c'est une affirmation. Tu viens danser, insista le jeune homme en lui collant la main sous le nez.

Insolant et vulgaire en plus !

– Vernon ne va pas tarder à arriver, se justifia-t-elle en louchant sur l'anneau à son doigt.

– Arrête tes bêtises, ton Vernon ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures. Il n'a pas problèmes troueuses. Il n'avait juste pas nous voir. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas te manger.

Pétunia lança un regard vers le fond du jardin où tous les autres invités – tous des sorciers – dansaient. Elle était seule avec ce Black qui lui tendait la main, seule avec ce sorcier. Sirius remarqua le regard inquiet que la moldue portait sur l'assemblée.

– Si c'est d'être vue qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas. Ici, personne ne nous remarquera.

Sirius empoigna Pétunia sans lui redemander son avis et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Elle ne dit rien, guettant toujours du coin de l'œil les autres personnes présentes aux fiançailles, alors que le jeune homme posait l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle le laissa faire, sans prononcer un seul mot, sans le regarder, sans sourire.

– Je n'aimais pas trop ta sœur au début.

Pétunia reporta son attention sur Sirius. Elle ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre. Tout le monde aimait sa sœur.

– Elle était un peu ... soupe-au-lait.

Il rit seul. Pétunia ne sourcilla même pas, mais le sorcier gagna son intérêt.

– Elle s'en prenait toujours à nous, à James, à Peter, à Remus et à moi. Elle était tout le temps sur notre dos. C'était insupportable. On faisait pas mal de conneries, mais ... il faut dire ce qui est, elle m'emmerdait. Et puis ...

Sirius prit une pause et jeta un regard vers le couple qui s'enlaçait, les mains de James Potter perdues dans la chevelure rousse de Lily, caressant son dos et souriant.

– Et puis, elle a fini par succomber aux charmes de James. Ça n'a pas été simple parce qu'elle pouvait pas le voir, mais il a fini par lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Ça me faisait un peu chier. James s'éloignait et ... j'avais l'impression qu'il allait partir, qu'il me laisserait pour Lily. Il n'était plus tout à fait pareil. Il avait mûri ou bien ... moi, je n'avais pas grandi. Mais quand j'ai vu à quel point ils s'aimaient, quand j'ai vu l'amour qui les unissait, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été stupide de penser ça.

Pétunia ne put s'empêcher de fixer les deux sorciers qui tournoyaient, au milieu des autres. Lily, vêtue dans une robe blanche fluide, ses cheveux tressés, portait un sourire qu'elle lui avait rarement vu. Son bonheur éclaboussait de sa lumière tous les invités présents, si bien que même Pétunia avait du mal à la détester en ce jour. Sa jalousie ne pouvait prendre le dessus, si pâle, si invraisemblable qu'elle était face à la joie de Lily.

Pétunia déglutit et dut malgré elle se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui gâcher ce moment.

– Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tu sois présente au mariage. Elle me l'a dit. Elle était au bord des larmes lorsqu'elle a compris que tu ne viendrais peut-être pas à son mariage. Lily t'aime. Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle. Alors ne fais pas la bêtise de ne pas venir au mariage juste parce que tu ne nous aimes pas.

Sirius s'était rapproché, collant presque son torse à sa poitrine. Sa bouche était à proximité de son oreille, enfouie dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait les mouvements de ses lèvres.

Elle pinça un peu plus les siennes et sa main sa crispa autour de celle de Sirius. Elle était une femme mariée et les manières du sorcier plus que déplacées.

Pétunia n'avait pas envie de répondre à ce jeune homme qui était une antithèse de tout ce en quoi elle croyait, de tout ce qu'elle valorisait. Il n'était pas de ceux que l'on pouvait croire. Les sens de Pétunia lui conseillaient de se méfier alors que Sirius tentait en quelques paroles bien formulées, en quelques gestes attentionnés de l'amadouer.

Pourtant elle acquiesça. Elle viendrait au mariage de sa petite sœur. Si celle-ci y tenait réellement, elle viendrait.

Sirius la fit danser encore le temps d'un morceau puis lâcha sa main. Pétunia, impassible – du moins, autant qu'il lui était donné de l'être –, s'acharnait à montrer qu'elle pouvait paraître insensible.

– Vernon ne devrait plus tarer à rentrer.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius qui lui sourit.

– Oh, oui, en fait, Vernon n'avait pas vraiment de problèmes de commande. C'est moi qui lui ait fait passer le message tout à l'heure, comme quoi un de ses collègues l'avait contacté par téléphone pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Les Potter n'ont même pas le téléphone, ricana Sirius, content de la ruse dont il avait fait preuve. Et puis, je ne sais même pas m'en servir, du téléphone.

Pétunia s'arrêta, droite comme un piquet. Le sorcier avait tout mis en place pour pouvoir lui parler personnellement. Il avait tout mis en oeuvre et elle avait gobé ses paroles. Elle se sentit pâlir, déçue d'avoir été aussi naïve, mais se reprit rapidement et incendia le jeune homme des yeux.

Elle s'apprêta à riposter, mais Sirius la coupa dans son élan et accrochant ses orbes grises, étincelantes, au bleu terne de Pétunia. Il la surprit d'un baiser sur la joue, chaste.

– Les fleurs ont besoin d'amour, Pétunia ... sans quoi elles finissent par faner.

Il s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, retourna auprès de ses amis et laissa Pétunia incomprise et confuse à l'écart de la foule.

Elle resta plantée dans la pelouse encore sonnée par le comportement de ce Sirius Black. La méfiance restait présente, mais il était pourtant parvenu à chambouler en quelques secondes des sentiments qu'elle avait cultivés pendant des années.

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue que le sorcier venait d'embrasser jusqu'à être surprise par une main posée sur son épaule. Reprenant contenance, elle aperçut Vernon qui, écarlate, le front perlé de sueur, semblait furieux.

– Allons nous-en, ordonna-t-il.

Pétunia se contenta d'hocher la tête, sachant que son mari avait été déplacé pour rien par l'énergumène qui lui avait tenu compagnie. Ils reprirent leurs affaires et quittèrent les lieux sans même adresser un remerciement à leurs hôtes. Elle devrait pourtant convaincre son mari d'y revenir lorsque le mariage aurait lieu.

Elle chercha, avant de voir les invités disparaître de son champ de vision, le jeune homme qui l'avait accosté.

Sirius Black leva son verre dans sa direction, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

 

Pétunia frissonna en voyant le gros titre du journal télévisé. Elle en avait manqué de se brûler avec son fer à repasser ! Elle le reposa un instant, le temps de voir de plus près ce dont il était question.

Un meurtre de treize personnes avaient eu lieu dans la nuit. Le nom du quartier la fit tiquer. Elle se figea dans son salon. Le massacre avait eu lieu à quelques pâtés de maison de la demeure de sa sœur. Le dégoût souleva son cœur et tordit son estomac lorsqu'elle vit les dizaines de corps morts recouverts de draps blancs sur la route. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, sous le choc.

Les journalistes étaient présents sur les lieux. Des médecins et des agents de force de l'ordre occupaient les lieux. Quelques passants s'étaient approchés, certains témoignaient et un peu plus loin, au fond, un homme hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. La police tentait de le maîtriser sans grand succès.

La panique s'était emparée de tout le quartier cette nuit-là. Les gens s'étaient ameutés autour de cette tragédie et les cris, encore, étaient perceptibles. L'un des journalistes s'était faufilé jusqu'aux agents qui avaient attrapé celui que tout accusait.

Pétunia plissa les yeux devant son téléviseur pour essayer de discerner au mieux le visage de l'homme. Il était caché par un rideau de cheveux sombres, mais le regard qu'il avait lancé à la caméra occulta tout doute. Le sang de Pétunia se glaça. Les yeux gris du jeune homme et les traits de son visage déformés ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à Sirius Black.

Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

La mâchoire de Pétunia se décrocha en voyant la folie qui s'était emparé de celui qui avait prétendu être l'ami de James et Lily Potter.

Une colère noire s'insinua dans tous les pores de Pétunia. Sirius Black avait été tout ce qu'elle détestait. Elle se sentit comme trahie par tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, honteuse d'avoir été si stupide, déçue de n'avoir pas suivi son instinct.

Les images défilaient toujours à la télévision. Elles balayèrent en une seconde tous les mots que Sirius Black lui avait dit – elle y avait cru.

Le choc vint bientôt faire place à la réalité et Pétunia se calma. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon où, dans un pot, elle y avait planté un bégonia. Elle s'était occupée de cette plante, comme des précédentes, avec minutie et soin, lui prodiguant l'amour dont elle avait besoin. Pourtant, quelques secondes avaient suffit à ce que cela perde toute importance ; cette fleur, qu'elle avait longtemps chéri, trouvé si belle, ne lui inspirait plus que dégoût. Était-ce ces pétales qui semblaient s'effriter ou ces couleurs ternes qui la révulsaient ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais sans réfléchir plus d'un instant elle les porta jusqu'à la cuisine où elle le jeta à la poubelle.

Elle avait finalement eu raison de se méfier de Sirius Black. C'était elle qui avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Sirius Black était un moins que rien, un menteur, un _traître_ – comme tous les sorciers.

Elle retourna finalement à son ménage, l'esprit tranquille, tandis que les cris de Sirius Black se répercutait encore dans la pièce.


End file.
